What Hurts the Most
by Llamalicious Twi-Hards
Summary: alternate BD ending. The Volturi decide to attack and Bella world falls apart and Jake and Renesmee are on the run. What will happen to them? What will appen to the Volturi? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Jacob's POV**

"Brothers," the ancient leader of the bloodsuckers said "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," the annoying white haired vampire said eagerly. If we have to fight, I call dibs on him.

"Let us counsel," said the one standing next to the annoying one with a bored tone. I don't see how the hell this is boring.

They huddled together, trying to come up with a decision. I could feel the hackles on the back of my neck stand up. This wasn't going to go well.

Bella, next to me, started to remove Nessie from her neck. Her new face looked broken and hopeless.

"You remember what I told you?" she asked Nessie, her voice cracking in odd places.

"I love you" Nessie whispered, tears streaming down her lovely face. I just wanted to hold her and take her away from this awful mess. She's so young. It's not fair for her to go through this.

Edward watched with wide eyes while Bella was getting ready to say goodbye to Nessie. "I love you, too," she said as she touched her locket gently, "More than my own life." then kissed her on her forehead.

I couldn't take this anymore. A whine slipped out of me. Bella tiptoed up to my ear and whispered, "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Was there really no hope? This is all so stupid. Why wouldn't they just listen? Listen to Renesmee? I just want to sink my teeth into those old bloodsuckers' necks and burn them to a stake where they belong.

I started to growl, exposing my teeth; my hackles were straight up in the air. All my muscles were tensing and ready to react and pounce on those black robed monsters.

I looked next to me and saw Edward kiss Nessie goodbye, pain written all over his face. I was actually going to really miss him. He lifted up Nessie to my shoulder and I felt her crawl on my back, pulling gently at my fur to get herself in place.

I couldn't believe this was truly about to happen. I looked at Bella desperately for answers, but all she said was, "You're the only one we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much, I could never bare this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

_No Bella. Don't tell me that._ I whined again and dipped my head down to push her shoulder_. Bella, please. This can't be the end. Bella, I love you._

"I know, "she whispered, sorrow and pain taking over her red eyes. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

_NO BELLA! NO! Don't give up! I'm begging you!_ I couldn't hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes any longer. This was all too much.

Then Edward came to rest his head against my shoulder. His face was that burning man. The burning man who lost everything and would forever be alone in the world of the damned. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son."

Finally, Carlisle spoke, his voice strong with determination and acceptance. I wanted him to give us hope. Something to hold on to."Is there no hope, then?" That wasn't what I was looking for.

Bella spoke up. "There is absolutely hope," I didn't believe her. Her voice was too forlorn "I only know my own fate." With that, I knew for sure that her fate was to die protecting the ones that she loved. I wanted so much to fight beside her in any way I could, but I have Nessie to protect and she was the biggest priority in everyone's eyes.

All the others around us were saying goodbyes and showing expressions of love and pain. I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I could hear were the whines of my brothers, who I knew deep down, didn't have much of a chance. _We all wish you luck, Jacob. You're a great leader._ said Sam. Great. They didn't think we had a chance either.

"Get ready," I heard Bella whisper low in a dark tone. "It's starting."

**heys guys. if anyones confused at all this is in Jacob's POV. i really hope i can expand on this idea. umm...i dont know ill update next. ull probably see new chapters once or twice a week. R&R please and thanks for reading! :D**

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Jacob's POV**

"Before we vote," the ancient leader began again. "Let me remind you whatever the council's decision, there need to be no violence here."

I heard Edward snarl out a dark laugh next to me and I couldn't hold back a growl myself.

The bloodsucker put on a sad face. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and you newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

He turned to his other leeches. "Let us vote, then," he exclaimed.

The annoying blonde one spoke first with eager haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He wore a cruel smirk as a cat would to a trapped mouse.

My muscles tensed and I willed myself not to attack right then knowing that I had Nessie on my back.

The other vampire lifted his uncaring eyes looking like he was about to yawn. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." He seemed to want to get this over with and go back to sleep. I was fine with that.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems." The leader mused.

We all stared at the last vampire, waiting for his answer. My muscles were taunt and Nessie was pulling at my fur, pressing herself into to me like she was trying to hide from world in front of her. She reached over to touch my face but I couldn't focus on the fleeting images she sent me. All I could do was concentrate on not springing from my ground at the gleeful bloodsucker and rip him from limb to disgusting limb.

The leech finally took a step forward. "Carlisle, my dear friend, I can't let the child live. I'm sorry. You know all about the immoral children and how dreadful that incident was," He turned to look at Bella and Edward and the crowd of vampire behind them. "Ah. I truly wish it wouldn't have to be this way. To kill you both would be such a pitiful waste. Your power could do marvelous things for the Volturi especially, Bella. Yes, I have to destroy the child and the others but for you two I'll grant you the option of having power for eternity in joining the Volturi or being killed by it. Please answer quickly."

The blonde leech stared at him with incredulous eyes. The other seemed to still look bored as usual. I bet if I took him down and ripped his throat out he would still have the same bored face on.

Bella spoke "We will never join you," she said with such an acidic tone, it would have burned a hole through steel.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, " Aro remarked in a sorry tone. I almost believed him. Almost. The annoying white haired, I'll call him Blondie, he reminds me of Rosalie, wore a wicked grin spread across his papery skin. My stomach twisted.

"Jacob, leave now, " Edward snarled at me under his breath, but wouldn't take his eyes off the three ancients.

_No, let me stay. Have Seth or someone else take her,_ I snarled back at him. _I'm the Alpha. It's my duty to be here._

"Your duty is to keep Renesmee safe," his face never changed though there was enough vile in his voice to make me take a second look. It made me question which side he was on.

_But- _I tried to finish but Bella elbowed me in the ribs hard enough that I heard a loud crack. I let out a pained whimper and winced. _What the hell was that for?_

"Jacob, you will take my daughter away from here. You will not stay and fight this battle. If I have to I'll make you do it one way or another," Bella hissed, acid dripping from her words. This took me off guard and I swore my jaw fell on the ground.

The ancient leech watched us intently. He saw that we were completely silent and still. He slowly raised his left hand and his face was grim.

What happened next left me frozen in my place. The earth seemed to grow around my paws and I couldn't make myself move.

**Hey guys, well I know it took forever to see this and Im throwing some ideas around on how this is goin to work. whether to make the story long or do a happy everafter thing. idk you decide. R&R please and add some ideas of ur own. i may use it )**

**-Ali**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's Ali. I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been seriously busy with AP English homework and college apps and I have my SAT this Saturday and some social crap that's swirling around in my head. SIGH yea, life sucks. So anyways, I have ideas for the next three chapters already. I just need to write them. I had another idea to do…but I can't remember what it was… :(**** it was a really good one too….Grrr….I can't remember. It'll come to me eventually. But that one would have to wait for awhile. So anyway, don't give up on me just yet. My life is just too busy right now, but in the mean time check out my other stuff and my friends Alisa's fanfic "Don't Touch Me" in our profile. Thanks you guys!**

**-Ali**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys I never got back to finishing this. I still don't have the full plot of where it'll go but we'll see. So here it goes….**

**Jake's POV**

When his hand reached its peak, his pack of guards ran towards our group so quick and heatedly it was as if this was their monumental purpose that they have been waiting as the bloodlust of it reflected in their deeply redden eyes.

Everyone rushed passed me, the wind stirred and brushed against my fur, all of them, but Bella. Bella pushed my frozen body so hard I almost lost my footing as my knees buckled. "Go!" she yells, a cry breaking her musical voice. "Jake! Leave! Now!" and then she ran off into the war in front of me.

"Mommy!" Renesmee's cries and tugs hard on my fur, breaking my heart as it plummets to the floor as I race as fast as I can to the forest ahead. Tears blur my vision making my surroundings mesh together and I blink them back hard and concentrate and block out Nessie frantic cries. All I want to do is stop and hold her and make it all go away.

I keep running, feeling the tread under my paws scrap the forest floor. I have no idea how much time has passed so I try to listen and see if I can hear anyone from my pack but I feel empty. _Hello? Sam? Paul? Seth?....anyone? _No replies. I can't even hear if the battles still going on. How long have I've been running?

All I can hear from Nessie are quiet shallow sobbing gasps as she can't scream anymore. She needs rest. I found a fallen tree and nestle myself under it, careful not to disturb Nessie. She tugs my fur to position herself and wrapped her small arms around my neck and brushes her face in my tough fur. I can feel the wetness of her many tears soak down to my skin and I give her a small lick on her cheek. She doesn't mind it and she gives me a small sad smile and closes her eyes.

Not even five minutes later do I hear her soft snores and her angelic face peaceful in her dreams. I wonder if she's dreaming of Bella and Edward and I hope she is. I look up at the starry clear sky and pray for the safety of my new friends and my pack. Off to where the field lies far away I can see purple smoke rise into the sky and hope that it's of the guards and those sick leeches as that is what they deserve. They were out to harm Nessie and they might have harmed the others.

These thoughts make my aching body tired faster and I glance over at my sleeping Nessie and pray for the safety of my pack, the Cullens, their friends, and Bella and Edward and vow to keep Renesmee safe. Sleep soon comes over me and I share Nessie's dreams of one day reuniting with them.

**Okay please tell me what you thought of this chapter, though, yes it is short. I do think it's a little deep for the character of Jake and I couldn't get back into the feel of the first two chapters and I've forgotten some of Breaking Dawn. So please tell me what I'm missing or if you don't like the way I have written this chapter. I'm still brainstorming on where this storie's going to go and I have all summer to write it. I have to ask Alisa for her ideas and your suggestions would be great, too. -Ali**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Chaos erupts as Aro's guards sprint towards our group. Everyone springs up and hurries to the guards, teeth bare and gifts fired. I see Garrett run towards a cloaked vampire as big as Emmett and is striked down without being touched and Kate screams. I look away and stare at Jake who's still standing there helpless.

"Go!" I scream and push him hard and watch him break from his trance and catch his footing before he falls. "Jake! Leave! Now!" and he turns around and gallops away as Renesmee screams "Mommy!" after I run to the opposite direction.

Her voice echo n my hears as I take my side by Edward who's facing off Felix, reading every move he does in his mind and Edward blocking it and making his own though Felix is quick to blocking those as well.

It's my turn.

I concentrate hard and feel myself pushing a shield in front of me and I wrap it around Edward, forming a safety bubble as Felix dives into him, teeth luring towards my husband's throat. He bounces off the invisible shield and is too stunned to react but Edward swiftly tackles him and makes a sickening sound as he beheads Felix. His head rolls and stops at my feet and I gag.

Too soon do I see Zafrina attacked from behind by two guards as she was too distracted putting visions into the one in front of her's head. "Zafrina!" I scream but it's too late and new rages takes over. Bodies of both friends and enemies lies motionless on the earth in pieces and I concentrate all my power and unleash it over all who is left that I see, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, Tanya, and Eleazer. Is that all that's left? I can't find Rosalie or Esme anywhere and my heart breaks.

Edward and Emmett together take down two more guards and help out Tanya who is surrounded. My shield seems to have taken a new form to where it wraps perfectly around them like cling wrap and they can fight without being harmed themselves.

I'm elated with this new discovery before it all falls apart when I spot Edward and him, and everyone else is writhing on the ground. What happened? I look around and I see Alec staring straight at me, his childish face carrying a gruesome smile which is equally shared by his twin, Jane.

"Edward!" I cry but it's too late. Him and the other are slaughter by an invisible hand that I can't see and blindly I run to where my husband lays and my tearless eyes scream in pain.

I barely feel a hand on my shoulder and the thin whispers of his voice.

"Isn't Alec's power glorious?" he asked in wonder and a murderous feeling beats inside me. "He can both feed on another's power and intensify it to a lethal extent. He made still be untouchable to you, but he can still take your effect your power has on your friends."

"YOU MURDERER!" I scream and strike at him, my teeth bare and murder reflecting in my eyes. A guard has me in a tight grip milliseconds before I could reach Aro's throat and I'm defeated as he's stronger than me though I still fight.

"EDWARD!! NO! EDWARD!" my screams echo and in the middle of his name it breaks. I can't feel anything anymore. I want to be dead. I want him to kill me. But he must die first.

"Now Bella, he was holding you back from great things. Join us Bella and you will have anything you wish. With your power no vampire will ever think twice about toying with Volterra. Join us Bella."

What else could I do. If I join I could ease my way into Aro's black heart and get close enough so he will never see what it coming when I get my teeth around the papery flesh of his throat.

"Yes," I say broken. "Yes, I will join you. I have nothing else to live for now," I keep my eyes on Edward's body, his beautiful face, and will him to wake up and throw himself into my arms.

"Wise choice Bella, my dear. Now Samuel, keep a tight grip on her. Don't want our newest member escaping. I've sent Thomas to finish off that ridiculous werewolf and the child. He's my most prized hunter and he knows his orders quite well. The wolves are supposed to be our adversaries when they are so soft and quick to kill,"

Aro keeps on with his lecture as my world falls apart. My family, my friends, Edward, all gone and now danger lurks my child and my best friend. I no longer fight again my restrains and my eyes follow Edward as the remaining guards carry his body and others to the fire that blossoms purple smoke. I look up towards the sky, not able to look at their bodies anymore, and know that Edward's wrong. There is a place for him after this life and when I get my revenge and save our daughter I will be in that place with him, where I'm destined to be."

**Hope you liked this one. Tell me if you liked it or not and why. R&R please and goodnight -Ali**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thomas's POV**

Four wolves and six vampires was my count after the battle and I was impressed with myself considering how little there were of them and how many there was of us. My first kills in a battle. I've killed plenty of times before being the Volturi's favorite assassin and tracker since I found them two years ago. Before then for over a century, I didn't understand my power, the strength of the potency of the humans and even other vampires around me. I manage to track down my killer within that night him turned me and kill him myself and hunting humans was exceptionally easy. At 19 I was stupid and hung around the streets of Mississippi alone in the middle of the night, thinking about the loss of my sister, and was attacked and turned. The burning I had felt was still fresh in my mind after all these years. Though, when I found out what I had become I embraced it but I was lonely and by word of the vampire world I found my way to the Volturi's doorstep and I told them about my powers and they put me through tests and I soon came to this position. Aro especially admired my gift and entrusted me with many missions and I've been nothing but happy to oblige as the trail, the scent, the kill get me such a thrill.

Aro was walking towards me with the look in him red eyes the he had a mission of me and I just had to smile. "Thomas, our purpose for this battle and a werewolf have escaped. Do you remember what they looked like?"

I pictures the little vampire girl with brown eyes and her bronze hair in ringlets, freckles sprinkled the cheeks of her pallor skin and she sat upon one the wolves who's fur was russet color and he was the largest of them we encountered. His scent strong of earth and that disgusting wolf smell and the little girl smelled of freesia and a hint of vampire and a hint of sweet human blood. It was a strange but intoxicating scent.

I gave Aro a nod.

"Good, I want you to find them and kill them; they are of no need to me considering our newest prize of the evening." He gave me a smile that was full of excitement and promise.

"Yes, sir." I replied and inhaled the air. They went straight head into the forest beyond. They shouldn't be too far. I grinned and turned and ran full speed, the wind wiping my dark bangs into my eyes. They smelled delicious besides that taint of werewolf and I was anxious to skin my teeth into their soft skin and make a kill. I barely noticed I was licking my lips until now and I couldn't hold back grinning, baring my sharpened teeth.

**Thomas will be one of the main characters of the story. My chapters will get longer once I start with the ideas for the next couple and I and Alisa have the whole story planned out so keep checking it out and it will definitely be a long fanfic. R & R of course and thanks for reading - Ali**


End file.
